No Longer
by pinkichigochan
Summary: What would have happened if Masaya's kiss didn't wake-up Ichigo in the end? How would everyone react? Not a oneshot. Pairing is IxK!
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys! Just to let you know, this story follows the manga so the aliens are with them in this chapter. There will be ****NO**** Berri in this story! Damn that annoying Mary-sue!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Tokyo Mew Mew, Masaya would have been killed by Kishu aaaaaages ago and the two would be living happily, together in paradise:**

Eight of them stood in the park, watching the two in the middle. The boy cradled the seemingly asleep girl in his arms, as he bent down and placed his lips on hers. He drew back and waited for a reaction, any reaction. A few seconds later there was a slight response. They watched in astonishment and hope as the girl slowly rose up into the air a little as she began glowing light blue. The black cat ears upon her head twitched a few times before slowly fading, eventually completely vanishing. Her long, black tail swayed slowly as it too disappeared; the jingle of the bell echoing even after the tail had vanished.

The girls' body flashed white before ceasing its levitating and falling back into the boys' arms. Now instead of having her hair out, it done up in two pigtails with red ribbons. Her pink dress had disappeared and was now replaced with a grey school uniform. Her pink boots had also disappeared, and were now replaced with long, white knee length socks and cream coloured sneakers.

The nine of them waited a few more seconds, expecting the girl would open her eyes, and greet them with her usual smile. The seconds that passed felt like hours as they all stood staring at the girl, willing her eyes to open. The boy holding her was now beginning to panic.

The people standing around the two had also begun to panic. Masaya tried kissing her again but this time, there was no reaction at all. Any hope from the earlier response had disappeared and realization had set in among him, and the eight people surrounding them.

"Ichigo?!" Masaya yelled, as he lightly shook the girl.

"Ichigo! Wake-up! You can't die!!" Minto said desperately, the tears still streaming down her face as she pulled herself up from the ground and stumbled towards Ichigo's limp body.

"Ichigo onee-chan!" Purin shrieked, attempting to run towards Ichigo but finding herself being restrained by Zakuro. Zakuro was pale, grim-faced and looked like she was about to cry as she desperately clung onto the younger girl to keep her from rushing towards Ichigo. Tears were streaming down Purin's face as she struggled to get out of the older girls grasp.

A few feet behind Minto, stood Retasu. Retasu began trembling as she placed her head in her hands and sobbed, some of her tears leaking through the cracks in her fingers.

"Ichigo!! You Idiot!! Open your eyes!!" Minto yelled

Still no response.

"Damnit Ichigo! WAKE UP!!" She screamed again. She clung to Ichigo and attempted to shake her.

Ryou was staring, stunned at Ichigo. Too shocked to do or say anything. He couldn't help but feel responsible for this. He was beginning to feel a lump in his throat and tears building up. The pain from the scene before him became unbearable, causing the teenager to turn the other way. He couldn't stand the pain or the guilt of seeing her like this.

Kishu stood there, feeling completely numb. He trembled as he attempted to hold back the tears that were welling up inside his golden eyes. "Ichigo!" He choked out, flying towards her. He stopped in front of her motionless form as he slowly moved his shaky hand towards her face. He gently brushed some of the bangs away from her closed eye-lids as he gazed down at the peaceful expression on her face. Seeing the unmoving body of the girl he loved so much was too much to bear. The tears he had been forcing back finally broke through and streamed down his face as he let out a choked sob.

To the right of where Kishu earlier stood, were Pai and Taruto. Neither cried but instead looked on at the scene in front of them in pity and remorse.

Masaya was still clutching Ichigo for dear life. He still couldn't believe it. She couldn't be dead. "Ichigo! Open your eyes!! He shouted. The girl remained still. How could this of happened? He was meant to protect her. It was his fault she was like this. She did this for him. Guilt consumed him as he fell to his knees, Ichigo still in his arms. He lowered his head as he felt the tears well up in his eyes. He didn't even attempt to hold them back as they leaked out of his eyes to fall onto Ichigo's angelic face. He sobbed loudly as he clutched the girl to his chest, burying his face in her beautiful pink hair.

Ichigo had given her life. To save him.

**Yay!! I finished the first chapter! That took a while! I actually started this in November last year. I made the three guys cry because, honestly, that's how I think they'd react if Ichigo didn't wake up after Masaya kissed her (ew!)**

**Well, I hope you liked it, please review! **

**Ja ne,**

**xMew Ichigox**


	2. Dead and Buried

**Yay! 15 Reviews on the first chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! :D **

**Hmm… while writing this down in my strawberry notebook, I was thinking about the stories I'm writing. And I've noticed. They'll all depressing and darkish. And yet, I am actually a really happy, perky person! (Haha, like Ichigo XD) O.O How strange is that? So, I'm just letting you know, I'm not like emo or anything. I am basically the exact opposite of emo… One more thing, I am Australian, and Australians spell words such as ****"Realise****" and ****"Globalisation****" with an "s", not a "z" so, if you see that, then it's not a spelling mistake!**

**Haha, anyway, sorry for the rant! On with the story!!**

**Disclaimer: Has Masaya been run over by a truck yet? No? Then I still, unfortunately don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. (Refer to the quote on my profile for a better understanding) XD**

* * *

Realisation had dawned. Ichigo. Their Ichigo. Their leader, team-mate, friend, love interest, girlfriend. Their savior… was dead. And she wasn't coming back…

Telling Ichigo's parents had been the absolute worst. They had had to reveal their secret identities along with Ichigo's to properly explain everything that had happened. After they'd finished explaining and her parents had finally accepted the truth, they apologized and quietly left the house, leaving Ichigo's parents on the couch. Her mother crying and her father attempting to comfort her, the both of them still in shock.

Minto refused to leave the house. In the mornings she'd wake up, brew a cup of tea and sit in her bedroom by the window all day, not talking to anyone. Her cup of tea always remaining untouched on the window ledge. More often than not, she'd cry. She felt so weak and usless.

Retasu took refuge in the library. She sat at the back, burying herself in books. From when the library opened until after closing time. Until they literally told her to get out. When she'd arrive home, she'd do the same. Bury herself in more books. Unsuccessfully trying to ease the pain, even the slightest bit. She couldn't deal with the pain of losing her dear friend.

Purin pretended she was fine. She was about taking care of her siblings and doing extra chores and housework. She had to be strong for her siblings and pretend nothing had changed. To her siblings, nothing had. At night, she'd cry herself to sleep and then at the crack of dawn, she'd awake and do more housework. Eventually, she collapsed from exhaustion.

Zakuro was accepting every single photo-shoot and interview offered to her. Overworking herself whilst trying her hardest to distract herself from the pain she was experiencing. She hated herself for not being able to protect her leader. She was the strongest mew after Ichigo. She should have tried harder.

Masaya wouldn't stop blaming himself. At school he walked around by himself, ignoring his friends **(he has friends? :o)**, his fangirls and venting all his rage and frustration into kendo. When he got home, he'd cry. He couldn't forgive himself for not having tried harder to protect Ichigo.

Ryou stayed down in his lab, overcome with guilt and sadness. It was his fault she died. If he hadn't brought these innocent girls into his plans to save the world, she wouldn't be dead. But he was a scientist, not god. He knew as hard as he tried, he wouldn't be able to bring Ichigo back.

Keiichiro kept himself busy in the kitchen, baking cakes and pastries. More than he knew what to do with. They'd decided to close the cafe. There was no point in having it open now. The Mew project was over, Ichigo was dead and none of the girls would show up. They were already hurting and the cafe wouldn't bring anything but painful memories.

Pai wasn't as badly affected as everyone else was. After all, he'd hardly known the girl. But he knew she was strong. Definitely. She defeated Deep Blue. The powerful sorcerer who'd taken over entire planets. On top of that, she gave up her own life to save the one she loved. In a way, he sort of admired her.

Taruto, like Pai, wasn't as upset as everyone else. Originally, he hadn't liked the pink mew. But in the events leading up to her death, he helped her. And helping her, brought about his death. For an old hag, she had been pretty darn strong... He had gone and visited Purin for a while, but seeing how hard she tried to seem okay and knowing that she cried herself to sleep, whilst all he could do was sit there and watch, hurt too much.

Kishu was much worse off then his fellow companions. He wouldn't come out of his room. He resided in there all day. His eyes bloodshot, and his soul burdened with the guilt and despair of losing the only girl he ever loved. Each day, he remained in a curled up position on his bed and cried. He loved Ichigo more than she could have possibly imagined. More than life itself. If he'd trained more, become stronger and was faster in attacking Deep Blue. Or maybe, if he'd just arrived earlier. His Ichigo would still be here.

Nothing would be the same anymore. They'd lost Ichigo. Yet, everyone refused to talk about it. Not at all wanting to share their feelings of remorse, guilt, sadness and unbearable pain.

Later that night, all the mews agreed to meet back at the park. The park where the worse tragedy of their lives had befallen them. Seeing the park again only made the grief-stricken girls even more upset. They each stood in a small circle around a large patch of dirt. All of them remained silent as they stared at the ground, lost in their own thoughts. Then gradually, each girl slowly raised her head.

They stared at each other a few moments, not one making even the smallest sound. Until, Minto fell to her knees. The navy-haired girl pressed her hands upon the ground and did something very un-Minto like. She began to dig. Minto desperately clawed at the muddy ground, the filthy dirt already beginning to collect underneath her perfectly manicured nails.

Purin was the next to join, followed by Retasu and then finally, Zakuro.

All four of the girls clawed violently at the ground for the next ten minutes, none of them caring how filthy or painful their hands and nails became. When finally their frantic digging slowed and eventually came to an end, they'd dug a deep hole. The four girls stepped back a few steps, still staring at the hole, as if entranced by the depth and darkness within.

Minto was once again the first to move, stepping right up to the hole. She stared into the hole as she slowly put her hand in her pocket. Carefully, she brought a small golden object out. Her pendant. She stared at the pendant for a few seconds as her eyes began to fill with tears. She squeezed the pedant until her knuckles began turning white. Then, she drew back her arm, and hurled her pendant as hard as she could into the hole. The small, golden broach disappeared from view, a small metallic sound echoed as the pendant reached the bottom of the pit. Minto then lowered her head and stepped back to where the other girls stood.

Next to step up, was Retasu. She timidly approached the hole, her pendant already clutched within her hands. She crouched by the hole and gently opened her hands. The pendant slowly slipped through her fingers and out of her possession. And with a soft clatter, hers joined Minto's inside the hole. Getting to her feet, Retasu turned around, lowered her head and slowly walked back to her friends.

Following Retasu's footsteps, Purin took a deep breath and made her way to the hole. She stood at the edge of the hole, holding onto her pendant and gazing into the seemingly-endless blackness. And, just like Minto, Purin's eyes filled with tears. With one quick movement, she chucked her broach into the ditch and scrambled back to her friends, as if fearing the blackness would swallow her up too.

Zakuro was the last one to go to the hole. She stood there for a few moments, fingering her golden broach and staring straight out in front of her. She broke out of her dazed state and glanced down at her pendant. She frowned at it and directed her gaze towards the hole once more. With one swift movement, she flicked her pendant into the hole, its metal creating gentle clanking sounds as it hit the sides of the hole. Eventually a soft thud was heard. Zakuro walked back to her fellow team members and glanced once more back to the hole. Minto was wiping her teary eyes and Retasu was embracing a tear-streaked, faced Purin.

Once she'd finished wiping her eyes, Minto fell to her knees in front of the huge pile of soil they'd dug up just minutes ago. She rested her hands upon the soil and began to push it. She pushed as hard as she could, moving some of the soil back into the hole. Retasu, Purin and Zakuro followed suit, pushing some more of the dirt back into the hole.

Ten minutes later, the hole was filled back up. The four girls took a few steps back and stared at the large patch of dirt they had just covered up. Into that hole, they'd dropped their alter egos. A part of themselves. Mew Minto. Mew Retasu. Mew Purin. Mew Zakuro. Staring at the patch of dirt. Each girl felt strangely empty.

And then just like that, they walked away. Finally free from their alter egos.

Tokyo Mew Mew, was no more…

* * *

**Wow. That sucked… it's boring and not nearly depressing enough T.T **

**I ****finally finished the chapter. Also, the story is gonna get worse (more depressing) before it gets better so, sit tight!  
**

**Although it sucked, please review! **

**xMew Ichigox**


End file.
